The present disclosure relates to a switching power supply device that rectifies an alternating current and generates a stable DC voltage, and particularly relates to a switching power supply device having a PFC control circuit.
Switching power supply devices having a PFC (Power Factor Correction) control IC can suppress the generation of a harmonic by correct a power factor. As this type of switching power supply device, a configuration (power supply device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011-019323, 2011-229255 and 2012-090515) is proposed in which the switching frequency of a switching element is controlled in accordance with the state of a load.